


Sweet Vengence

by Ramtops_Witch



Category: Marvel, Thor (2011), Thor (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Other, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-12-02
Updated: 2011-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-26 18:56:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramtops_Witch/pseuds/Ramtops_Witch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor has finally done something to piss off Loki to the point where Loki has no choice but to punish him...by turning him into a miniature poodle. (Not puppy play).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Vengence

Loki was, for once, behaving in a completely innocent and blameless manner when it happened. He was in fact, in the middle of breakfast. It was perhaps, not a breakfast that would have thrilled his mother, consisting of ice cream topped waffles and a full pot of coffee that was gurgling away, but Loki was a man grown living on his own and could eat what he damn well wanted. Also she never came to visit him so she couldn’t lecture on his health or eating habits. However, as far as mischief or downright evil went ice cream for breakfast quite frankly wasn’t going to cut it. Everyone needed some down time. And breakfast was one of the few things that Loki held sacrosanct. Not even the prospect of tormenting his annoying older not-brother would prompt him to leave before he’d finished at least two cups of coffee.

Loki was relaxing in the cozy breakfast nook that most certainly did not belong to him because Loki didn’t do breakfast nooks. His own kitchen looked more like some place where horrific torture occurred, as a proper villain’s kitchen should. His current ally, who had supplied this location however, was in possession of a cheery breakfast nook and other idiosyncratic bits of interior design. It was in this nook that Loki was watching the news. Normally Loki only cared to watch the news when they were reporting on him (as they should), but he had been indulging in what the mortals termed ‘channel surfing’ when he’d seen his brother and his new pathetic mortal friends (surprisingly more intelligent than the Idiots Three and Sif the Overly Violent Humorless Warrior Maiden). Pausing more out of habit than anything else (he was not involved in this particular altercation, but they might talk about him anyway and Loki did so like to hear about himself), Loki noticed quickly that Thor was acting a bit…odd. And being that Loki was a powerful sorcerer, the most clever person in all of Yggdrasil, and something of an expert on the Behaviors of Thor the Thunderous Clotpole, he naturally figured out what was going on long before the foolish mortals could even begin to wonder. His brother was being mind controlled.

Let it not be said that Loki was against a little mind control. It was a useful tool, a valuable skill, and if he remembered correctly rather fun for spicing up the bedroom a bit. However, Loki had been the one ordered by the Allfather to spend hours upon hours teaching Thor to _resist_ mind control, and since he knew personally everyone who should be able to bypass that training (everyone being himself, that Strange fellow, and a few friends who happened to be unspeakable eldritch horrors), this meant one important thing. His hours away from his books and training and fun had in fact been _wasted_ by Thor the Thick who had probably been spending it fantasizing about swords and valkries bathing or something. And this made Loki very, very angry. Anger was not a new sensation for Loki, who kept his hurts and insults close to his heart, nursing them with cold hatred and bitter enmity until they blossomed into pure, chilly rage. Loki’s emotions were a delicate lattice that, when shattered, called to him to avenge himself in as destructive a manner as possible. He was, after all, raised by Odin Spear-Shaker. However the rage that rejection and petty offenses that Loki carefully preserved and nurtured and kept close to his heart, were nothing like what he was feeling now. This was a petty, childish, frustration that only Thor had ever been able to call forth in him. It called for immediate and humiliating retaliation.

Accordingly, Loki grabbed his coffee, chugged it (there was only so much he was willing to sacrifice for vengeance), and teleported to where ~~his brother~~ Thor was fighting confused looking Avengers (and what kind of name was that for a _superhero_ team?). The sorcerer controlling Thor was ridiculously easy to deal with. A simple spell and a few knives had him dead on the ground and his control over Thor shattered. Loki however didn’t give Thor time to recover before casting his own spell and turning Thor into a bright pink poodle. Which was, in Loki’s professional opinion, exactly the sort of humiliating form he deserved for wasting Loki’s precious time. Being turned into a newt or a toad had a certain amount of street cred (as it were) attached to it. Being turned into a beast almost guaranteed one a beautiful, kind, and intelligent woman. But being turned into a pink poodle just made one the punch line of jokes. Which was of course exactly what Thor _should_ be. And Loki had no intention of stopping there. Scooping Poodle Thor up in his arms he gave the confused looking Avengers, who were looking between him and the corpse that had attacked ~~his brother~~ Thor as if they had just witnessed Princess Fluffernutter their beloved kitty brutally kill and desiccate a helpless baby rabbit only to drop it’s broken corpse onto their pillow, a bright smile and wave. The bright blue and red one (Captain Capitalism or something, he forgot) waved back and Loki disappeared.

He materialized a doggy cage for Thor, putting him in it so that he could return to his breakfast unmolested. Although now he would need to make new waffles as the ice cream had melted all over his and all over the counter and was dripping on the floor. As ice cream did. Perhaps he would just open a pint of ice cream and eat that. But then it would be weird with his coffee. Unless he put the coffee in the ice cream and made one of those shakings. Yes. That sounded appropriate. Content in his plans for breaking his fast Loki ignored the whining coming from Thor’s cage, aside from an amused comment about what _hadn’t_ changed, such as the tenor of Thor’s whining. “Don’t worry Puppy Thor, we’re going to the doggy groomers as soon as I finish my coffee and we’ll get you all prettied up. Preferably with bows, although not pink ones because I think that’d be a bit much with your fur and all.”

Thor yipped and whined pathetically.

“What was that Thor? You’re sorry that you wasted my time trying to pummel some intelligence into your _thick_ skull? You’re sorry that I spent hours breaking magical principles into the most simple of terms that a brain damaged child, such as yourself of course, while you were busy staring into the distance and thinking about a surreptious glance down a maid’s top? Well no worries. I am aware now that I sacrificed my time on the altar of your rampant and persistent stupidity. But this time will be different. You will learn.” Loki bent down and pulled Thor from his cage. Thor was at least intelligent not to attempt to bite him. Loki lifted him until they were staring eye to eye. “And once you’ve learned a lovely packet of tricks I will return you to your precious mortal friends. I think we’ll start with begging. I rather like the idea of you begging me, even just for treats.” Pleased with his idea, Loki put Thor the Poodle of Thunder on the floor so that he could put his coat on, choosing one of his more subtly dashing Migardian coats and contemplated whether or not he should wear a fedora. In the end, the fedora won, and he included a green scarf to add some color to his ensemble. He thought about shoving Thor the Pup of Justice into a carry cage, but decided it would be more fun to put him on a leash and lead him. He materialized something appropriate and attached it to Thor, who attempted to gnaw it off immediately. Loki laughed at him, having naturally made both the collar and the leash Thor proof, and tugged the protesting puppy out the door.

Loki was glad that he’d chosen a small form for Thor, who was doing his best to dig his paws in and refuse to go to the groomers, but Loki was able to drag him along with little difficulty, and Thor was forced to follow him or risk the pain of being bodily dragged against his will. Loki felt the odd urge to whistle a jaunty tune, but decided that would be on the wrong side of ridiculous and settled for smiling brightly at all the humans he passed. He was very aware of the consternation this caused in the mortals, seeing as he’d not made any attempt to disguise himself. The world being what it was though, most of them were preoccupied with taking pictures or vids of him to put on facebook, which was fine with Loki. The internet was his kind of thing—so much potential for mischief. Not to mention so many very sensible mortals on it seemed determined to give him his due. Loki thoroughly anticipated the reaction this little escapade would garner. Plus there would be proof of Thor’s humiliation, which was always a plus. Loki was still lamenting that he’d never gotten a picture of Thor all dolled up like an Asgardian bride (Loki had made a much fairer handmaiden than Thor had bride, he just wanted that established). Loki was, in fact, rather sure that Poodle Thor was going to end up a lot prettier than 'Freya' Thor had.

Several hours later a very satisfied Loki and a very demoralized looking Warrior Poodle walked out of the groomers. Thor was successfully groomed, beribboned, and even resplendent in some flowers that Loki thought suited him quite well. Loki thoughtfully took a picture and sent it to Lady Jane's assistant the lovely Darcy, who could be trusted to share the picture with her mistress, and all of Tumblr as well.

Now it was time to get serious. Now, it was training time. And this time Thor wouldn't have a choice but to learn!


End file.
